<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Luck by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154099">Bad Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi'>Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scream (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren't supposed to see them kill.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stu Macher/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You manage to throw one of Stu’s bookcases on the ground behind you as you run into one of the hallways, slowing down Billy’s steps for a moment while he follows you with a bloody knife in his hands. The brown-haired boy as just finished plunging his weapon into Sidney’s chest when you arrived in the kitchen, only for your best friend to scream at you to run for your life before he or Stu could have the chance to grab you. So that’s why you’re trying to flee Billy now, having fucking run upstairs instead of outside the door because you’re fucking dumb, and it only takes you a quick look behind you to see that the mysterious bad boy of your group friend is still hot on your trail. Where is Stu at the moment, you have no idea; the last time you saw him was back outside, where you saw him kill Randy and then tried to make you listen to him as you ran back into the house, so maybe that’s why you didn’t go outside.</p><p>But you better escape Billy soon or you’re fucking dead.</p><p>You couldn’t believe that he and the blond were the killers this entire time. Heck, you couldn’t believe that you didn’t notice sooner. They were so many signs…</p><p>Why didn’t you notice those fucking signs?</p><p>You let out a desperate cry when you trip over something, your brain not being able to register what it is exactly as you fall right unto the ground. You whimper in pain as soon as your body hits it at full speed, but the panic kicks back when you hear a dark chuckle and open your eyes to see a shadow engulfing you.</p><p>“<em><b>Well, well, well…</b></em>” You don’t have time to react that his foot is already throwing you to the side so he can see the fear in your eyes, his evil grin stretching out as he kneels beside you, towering you with his body. “If I knew you’d play the victim role so perfectly… I would have gone to you sooner.”</p><p>“Wait!” You put your arms in front of you for protection, your scream stopping him from stabbing you right in the eye. “Wait! Don’t kill me yet! Please…”</p><p>“Sorry, (Y/N), but… Patience…” He licks his bottom lip in anticipation, already enjoying this moment way too much. “… <em>is not something I’m known for</em>.”</p><p>You don’t have time to say anything else that the knife cuts through the flesh to get inside your throat, blood soon pouring out of it and filling your lungs instead of the usual air you’ve been breathing your whole life. You instinctively try to keep the blood in by putting your hands over your neck, your arms and clothes turning red as you choke. You give Billy one last look before you die, only to see him smiling with the most passion you have ever seen in his eyes, his smile creeping up unto his cheeks in pure happiness.</p><p>The last thing you see before everything goes dark is Stu running into the hallway with a desperate expression on his face, a scream resembling a ‘No, not her! You promised!’ getting printed into your brain.</p><p>It’s sad to think that you would have survived if you hadn’t seen either of them killing someone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>